Abrazo
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: A él no le gustaban los abrazos... hasta ese día.


Abrazo.

Toshiro suspiró pesadamente dejándose caer desganado sobre un banco del parque.

Su día estaba siendo completamente horrible.

Su perezosa teniente había vuelto a escapar de su trabajo para pasar su tiempo gastando el dinero del escuadrón en tiendas del mundo humano.

Él la había seguido con el objetivo de arrastrarla a la oficina para que trabajara, pero al final no había sido capaz de cacharla, ella siempre se escapaba y finalmente se hartó de lo que consideraba un juego tan infantil y en esa banca estaba ahora, contemplando la idea de dejarla hacer por hoy y volver a su oficina.

Si su teniente no iba a trabajar entonces era primordial que comenzara esos papeles cuanto antes.

Suspiró otra vez y se frotó las sienes, poniéndose en pie para largarse de vuelta a la sociedad de almas y después matar a Matsumoto cuando regresara, lo único bueno de esa mujer era que sabía que siempre iba a volver y estar atrás de él machacando a los que se atrevían a decir que parecía su madre porque ella era tan joven y todo eso… La verdad a él no le importaba.

Maldijo por enésima vez a su segunda al mando cuando sintió el calor del mundo de los vivos golpearlo con fuerza. Y pensar que no tendría que soportar este intenso calor de solo estar en su oficina y no allí por culpa de aquella irritante mujer…

Gruñó y, decidido a no regresar a la sociedad de almas todo sudado, pensó en formas de refrescarse que no implicaran soltar su Reiatsu helado porque eso atraería a los Hollows allí.

Al final, solo se decidió a robar un poco de helado en una heladería. Bueno, no era exactamente robar… más bien consumiría sin permiso y luego dejaría una cantidad de seguro el doble de lo que debería haberle costado todo eso… pero es que no tenía ganas de entrar al Gigai y sudar más, no muchas gracias.

A penas encontró una heladería se coló dentro y se llenó un vaso de helado antes de disponerse a comerlo en un lugar donde nadie pudiera ver al helado ir desapareciendo bocado a bocado, y menos a un vaso y una cuchara flotante. Optó por la terraza del establecimiento para gozar de su bocadillo, tenía un pequeño techo que lo protegía del molesto sol abrumador así que estaba más que cómodo.

Estaba tomando su último bocado de helado cuando de repente sintió un Reiatsu que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía… que desde hacía mucho tiempo evitaba tanto que ya hasta se le había olvidado por completo que podría toparse con la dueña de dicha energía si es que se atrevía a venir a Karakura… y por culpa de Matsumoto ahora estaba allí, en ese lugar que tanto había evitado por años.

Ocultó su Reiatsu, rezando porque ella no lo haya sentido, y bajó del espacio reducido de la terraza para abrir un Senkaimon y largarse de ahí lo antes posible pero, antes de que siquiera llegara a desenvainar su Zampakuto, fue demasiado tarde…

-¡Toshiro!- se congeló al oírla, hace _nueve años_ que no escuchaba su voz, y de repente tenerla llamándolo por su nombre sin ningún tipo de respeto, como siempre, lo llenó de un sentimiento de añoranza que lo extrañó y lo asustó. -¡Toshiro!- gritó nuevamente ella, y justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta para encontrarla al detectar alegría en su tono y no la furia asesina que había estado esperando, sintió dos delgados brazos rodearlo y de repente su cabeza fue presionada contra dos grandes… dos… grandes… d-dos… g-g-g-g-g….

Su rostro se tiñó de escarlata y algo en él quiso gritar con enojo el apellido de su teniente, pero su cerebro acabó por entender que no era uno de los abrazos sofocantes-quiebra-huesos de la perezosa mujer en el que estaba aprisionado, era un abrazo mucho menos amenazante a su integridad física y muchísimo más… agradable…

Habían varias razones por las cuales detestaba tener su cabeza entre los pechos gigantes de su lunática segunda al mando, y pesé a lo que otros hombres podrían creer, distaba mucho de tener gustos homosexuales.

Primero, ella empezó a hacerlo desde que él era un niñito, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso y no tenía por qué provocarle ningún tipo de… atracción. Segundo, ¿realmente creían que iba a tener espacio para pensamientos morbosos mientras luchaba por salvar su vida? Y tercero, lo peor de todo era el perfume de Rangiku, odiaba inundarse de esos químicos asquerosamente femeninos y frutales. Puaj.

Pero… este abrazo… este abrazo de Karin, era muy diferente, y le despertaba las sensaciones que todos suponían deberían despertarle cuando Matsumoto trataba de matarlo… eh, lo abrazaba, o sea.

Principalmente, ella no lo estaba sofocando, y como no estaba concentrado en salvar su vida, podía concentrarse más en el hecho de lo suaves que se sentían sus pechos contra su rostro, lo cálido que se sentía estar allí y como un completo pervertido no pudo evitar pensar que no le importaría quedarse ahí por un buen tiempo… joder, hasta podría morirse allí mismo y moriría feliz. En su defensa, absolutamente no estaba acostumbrado a esto, y ya no era un niñito pequeño, había crecido algo, y algo es algo, y podía declararse felizmente un pre-adolescente, así que era normal que las hormonas recién descubiertas le jugaran sucio de vez en cuando.

Y… Karin olía bien… infinitamente más que bien. Su esencia natural a rosas y miel era muchísimo más soportable que el aroma a cosméticos y alcohol que Matsumoto siempre cargaba, ¿podían culparlo por preferir ser abrazado por la pelinegra en vez de por la rubia borracha?

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… la Kurosaki hace bastante que había desenredado sus brazos de él, pero aun así seguía con su rostro enterrado entre sus pechos, restregando sutilmente su nariz contra los suaves montículos…

Su sonrojo aumentó aún más, si es que era posible… y de inmediato paró sus depravados movimientos y se separó lentamente de la chica, con la vista fija en sus pechos, verificando que si eran bastante grandes, pero no exageradamente grandes, simplemente tan… tan… perfectos…

Un carraspeo molesto lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y sus ojos de inmediato se dispararon al rostro furioso de la humana que hacía tanto no veía, y nuevamente se encontró cautivado por su belleza, solo que esta vez de una manera mucho menos pervertida.

-K-Karin…- tartamudeó de una manera bastante poco digna pero ni siquiera le importó.

No podía apartar los ojos de su rostro. Ella definitivamente había crecido, sus rasgos eran más definidos y sus ojos no tan inocentes como solía recordarlos. Sus pestañas eran más largas ahora, más cautivantes. Había cambiado por completo su peinado, ahora había dejado caer un grueso mechón de cabello entre ceja y ceja, y parecía haber arremolinado el resto en una coleta desordenada, salvó por una gran porción de cabello a los lados de su rostro. Se veía más madura, pero tan juvenil e inocente a la vez… y en especial, furiosa. _Adorable…_

-Vaya, me alegra que hayas recordado la zona en la que suele estar mi cara, Toshiro.- su voz no había cambiado mucho, seguía goteando sarcasmo. Aunque esta vez tenía un motivo razonable.

-L-lo s-siento…- bajó la cabeza sintiéndola arder. Era un pervertido… -Tú… has c-cambiado mucho…- reconoció mirándola de reojo.

También, ahora la maldita le sacaba una buena cabeza.

-Tú casi no has cambiado nada…- afortunadamente, pareció dejar de lado su furia con esa afirmación, sonriendo con nostalgia. –Pareces el mismo chiquillo nervioso que corrió asustado lejos de mí cuando le robe su primer beso a mis catorce años…- rió cuando él se ruborizó más. -… Para nunca más volver…- continuó ella ahora con voz seria.

La miró de reojo, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza.

-Esa es la razón por la que pensé que estarías molesta si volvías a verme… No me esperé el abrazo.- se cruzó de brazos, incómodo.

-No es como si eso importara ahora, fue hace años y yo era solo una mocosa con un flechazo hacia un capitán.- rió como si se estuviera burlando de su estupidez mientras él sintió algo contraerse dolorosamente en su pecho ante sus palabras tan despreocupadas sobre algo que lo había estado torturando por años. –Como sea siempre es bueno ver a un viejo amigo de vuelta.- le acarició los cabellos con afecto y él ni siquiera se molestó en apartarla, ganándose que ella misma se apartara extrañada. -¿Está todo bien?- preguntó alzando una ceja al notar su expresión consternada.

-¿Qué es de tu vida, Karin? ¿Tienes trabajo, novio, dónde vives ahora?- preguntó sombríamente.

-Umm…- Karin miró a su alrededor, notando a la gente mirarla raro por estar hablándole a la nada. -¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar, mejor?- propuso frunciéndole el ceño a la gente susurrando con lástima lo loca que estaba tal chica linda.

-Bien, hablemos…- aparentemente el papeleo tendría que esperar aún más de lo previsto inicialmente. –Te llevare a la terraza de aquel edificio.- decidió luego de un intenso escrutinio a las zonas cercanas a su alrededor.

-¿Seguro que puedes cargarme?- se burló y él solo chasqueó la lengua antes de tomarla de la cintura usando Shunpo para en un parpadeo estar los dos en el techo del edificio seleccionado. –Bien… sigues siendo jodidamente mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentas.- rió entre dientes. –Respondiendo a tus preguntas. Estoy trabajando en la clínica de mi familia como enfermera, aún vivo ahí y… sí, estoy saliendo con alguien…- Toshiro se sacudió como si lo hubiera golpeado y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. –Debería estar con él ahora mismo… pero sentí tu Reiatsu. Empezamos a salir hace poco y creo…-

-Para.- negó con la cabeza. –No quiero saberlo.- apartó su mirada de la de ella para que no viera lo horrorizado que estaba por tan solo pensar en alguien besándola o tocándola de cualquier forma… No… No quería escucharlo.

-¿Por qué preguntaste si no quieres saber?- se burló solo que sin rastros de diversión, más bien veneno y casi hostilidad. -¿Qué creías? ¿Qué te iba a esperar por siempre?- bueno, ahora estaba claro que ella lo conocía más de lo que pensaba.

-No.- apretó los dientes con furia. –Ni siquiera sé que hago aquí ahora… ya debería haber regresado…-

-Claro, eso es lo que siempre haces. Huyes de mí hacia tu amada Sociedad de Almas.- frunció el ceño. –No estoy saliendo con nadie, Toshiro.- declaró de sopetón y él casi se va de espaldas. –Sigo esperándote como estúpida, pero parece que debo rendirme contigo… Y créeme, tengo muchos pretendientes.- presumió y el albino no pudo hacer más que suspirar.

Eso no lo dudaba en lo más mínimo, pensó mirando descaradamente su cuerpo, pero luego volvió la vista a su hermoso rostro y sus ojos se suavizaron en apreciación de que esta chica, no, mujer, era demasiado buena en todos los sentidos como para dejarla ir.

-Karin… no quiero que te rindas conmigo…- confesó algo reticente pero finalmente decidiendo que ya no podía fingir querer estar lejos de ella. Subconscientemente, sabía que había venido a Karakura solo para encontrarla.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso…- bufó ella evitando mirarlo. –Eres un mocoso y yo cada día estoy más vieja. Aparte… ya no sé si me gustas tanto como antes.- ahora si lo miró, despectivamente, seguramente molesta porque la haya dejado tanto tiempo.

Toshiro frunció el ceño.

-Tendré que reconquistarte entonces.- meditó más para sí, ignorando su mirada llena de incredulidad. –Muy bien, reconquistarte y eliminar a la competencia.- entiéndase, sus muchos pretendientes. –Comenzaremos la semana entrante, ahora debo volver al trabajo.- dijo calmadamente.

-¿Q-qué…?... ¿Estás escuchándote? ¿Si sabes que eres un niño, verdad?- Toshiro no dijo nada y simplemente volvió a sujetarla de la cintura y la bajó de vuelta a la seguridad de la acera. –Eres mi amor de infancia y todo, pero no salgo con chicos más bajitos que yo…- se burló presumiendo al mismo tiempo. –Enano.- rió cuando él se enojó lo suficiente para gruñir por su burla.

-Cállate, o la gente pensara que estás loca.- regañó con el ceño fruncido. –Y ya veremos quién es el enano la próxima semana…- sin más se largó de allí dejando a Karin confundida con sus palabras, preguntándose qué tan feliz estaría Kurotsuchi cuando finalmente le permitiera volverlo a su forma adulta permanentemente para el beneficio de la Sociedad de Almas o tal vez solo porque al demente le gustaba investigar y meter su nariz en todo.

Porque Karin ahora era una mujer, y quería a un hombre, no menos, a su lado, y ahí quería estar él, ya sin asustarse de sus sentimientos, y ya sin volver a dejarla. A pesar de que sería difícil por él ser un shinigami y ella una humana, por el momento solo se concentraría en reconquistarla.

Y claro, tener la oportunidad de que lo abrazara otra vez.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Lamento si esto entra en el top 10 de lo más fumado que he escrito xD Pero, omaiga, ALGO tenía que escribir después de ver lo PRECIOSA, HERMOSA, DIVINA que está nuestra Karin-chan en sus años adultos :'D

Muajajajajaja, en las caras de todas las hitsuhinas que se atrevieron a llamarla fea alguna vez 3:D A ver ahora, putas, defiendan a su tabla de planchar con patas contra mi hermosa Karin-chan, defiendanla si pueden! 3:3

XD okno, es que no se imaginan las ganas de matar a alguien que tenía cuando veía a las hitsuhinas insultar a mi bebita e.é9 Igual Momo está linda pero... Mi Karin-chan más que nadie *-*

Ejem, ejem, perdón, quise decir, nuestra Karin-chan nwnU

Estoy feliz, ahora nadie podra mirarme raro cuando digo que me haría lesbiana por ella 8D(?

Toshiro, bastardo con suerte, más te vale aprovechar 7w7

Ohh, cierto, Bleach terminó xD

Estoy segura de que todas ya habrán escuchado las mil y una opiniones sobre el manga, así que resumire la mía, aunque sé que no les interesa :'v en que:

Tite Kubo, eres el dueño de los personajes aunque no te los mereces, ¿y qué carajos pasó con el asunto del Rey Espiritual? o.ó?

Ichihimes, felicidades.

IchiRukistas, bienvenidas al lado Crack del Fandom, tenemos juegos de azar y mujerzuelas! öwö Okno xD Pero si galletitas *-* Y de los mejores Lemons 7u7r

Uff, estoy realmente agradecida de que mi infiel Kokoro haya cambiado de Fandom tantas veces y ahora no tenga ni la quinta parte del amor q tenía por el IR antes, o probablemente estaría llorando como Magdalena xD Pero en lugar de eso toda mi atención está fija en mi... eh, nuestra Karin-chan *Q*

Lo único que realmente me molesta mucho es el renruki, Renji me desagrada demasiado, así que lo siento a las renrukis pero no tendrán una felicitación de mi parte aunque sé que no la quieren, ya tienen su canon xP

Kubo dejó mucho cabo suelto pero personalmente yo no quiero continuación, prefiero usar mi imaginación a que Tite-troll la siga cagando xD (En mi humilde opinión uwur)

N/A muy larga? Seh, sorry :P

Bueno, esto solo fue para celebrar la nueva apariencia adulta de Karin-chan y que ahora ya podemos dejar de ser el doble de perseguidos por la ONU al tener contenido impuro con una Loli y un Shota XD Ya tenemos sus formas adultas para hacer cosas malas ewe

Los OS volveran a su Hiatus, subire Mi Rey pronto, y no debería spoilearlas pero se viene otro Lemon ahí! owo

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
